1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain standpipes, more particularly it is a drain standpipe for a washing machine. Conventional washing machines have a single discharge hose extending from a pump at the bottom of the machine to the open top end of a standpipe. The open end of the standpipe is on level with the maximum water level in the machine tub to prevent overflow. Should the discharge pump break down, water will be trapped in the discharge hose. Even in a normal turned-off situation, water is left in the pipes and hoses, leading to corrosion. To empty the hose, it would have to be disengaged from the top of the standpipe and lowered below the water level so that excess water in the machine can drain out. This is a time-consuming and messy process. The present invention provides means to open a temporary opening in the standpipe below the water level, in order to allow excess water to drain out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are felt to be related to the present invention but in no way disclose, singly or in combination, the applicant's unique invention.
U.S Pat. No. 3,091,111 issued to Cruse et al. discloses a control unit for use with a standpipe and washing-machine combination which responds to an overflow condition in the drainage system associated therewith. The control unit is mounted at a particular level on the standpipe and includes a receptacle in which the electric cord for the washing machine is plugged, a pressure-responsive electric switch, a tubular inlet member which extends through an aperture in the standpipe, and an electric energizing cord which is plugged into the outlet. The control unit detects abnormal rises in the water level in the standpipe and responds to such rises by turning off the electric power to the washing machine and/or sounding an audible alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,448 issued to Smith discloses a gravity overflow tube to prevent spillage of excess water in an automatic clothes washer. The overflow tube is attached at one end to the top portion of the outer tub of the automatic washer and the other end is connected to a pump and a discharge hose which has an upper curved end received by a standpipe drain. The excess liquid flows through the overflow tube only by the force of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,837 issued to Jirasek discloses an overflow control unit for an automatic washing machine which interconnects the drain hose of the washer to a standpipe. The control unit is positioned within the standpipe of the drainage system and comprises a cylindrical plug device having a central axially extending passageway therethrough and a by-pass valve having an open and a closed position. The by pass valve interconnects the passageway with the atmosphere and responds to an overflow condition in the drainage system to deactivate the washing machine.